The Sketchbook
by CelestialElegy
Summary: No longer able to use her voice, Sakura has to relive what caused the loss when her guardian shows up back into her life. Her life with her boyfriend will soon change it all.
1. Sakura's new persona

_I decided to edit this because people were getting confused. There are no real changes only I placed some bars in, and wrote when it changes to past and present. And I also fixed some wording and grammer mistakes.** Warning- this story switchs from 3rd person and back. The third person is Sakura's throughts, this is her remembering, and she places her thoughts from now in.**_

The underlined is Sakura's present thoughts on the past

_

* * *

_

**The Sketchbook  
****Chapter 1  
Sakura's new persona **

Sakura sat on the bed inking in the pictures in her sketchbook being careful with every stroke of her pen. Her boyfriend was draped over her shoulders just watching her.

"Sakura, why is it that all you ever do is draw? You don't talk to anyone, you just sit and draw. Did I do something that would make you ignore me?" He whispered into her ear.

She just continued to color in the black hair of the man in her portrat, acting as if he said nothing.

"Would you pay attention to me?" he yelled grabbing her sketchbook and throwing it across the room as it smashed into the wall. Sakura just stared at where the book had laid to where it sat now on the other side of the room open and bent. Moving from her spot she picked the book up and fixed the bent pages, when her eyes looked into her love's own, he saw hurt, sadness, tears, and even anger.

* * *

I should tell you about myself. My name is Sakura Haruno. And you see I wasn't being rude up there I just no longer talk. I can speak, but I chose not to. I do still sometimes, if I find it important. Which is rare in itself. I have my own reasons for such actions and they are my own.

That boy, my boyfriend, I met him 1 and a half years ago, when I was suspended at my old school for attempting to kill a student I was sent there, to his. They said it helps straighten out bad students and is one of the top schools that many intelligent students have come from.

He is from a very rich and protégés family, he had a name to hold up, but he doesn't care. If he did he would never go out with a person like me.

When I switched schools I came to this one dressed up, not really 'dressed up' but to me it was. So it was just not my normal entire. You know how they say first impression right? I was like attacked, in my opinion anyway, by this blond girl.

I was in a short black skirt and a fitting dark green shirt that said 'out of my mind, back in 5 minutes' with monkeys on it. My hair faded from pink to black then back to pink to black tips. It was fun to fool people for the time, and to see how many people could figure it out. I had on combat boots and knee high fishnets. A black bat chocker lay delicately around my neck, and a layer of black eyeliner with a layer of red right above it. I had 3 holes in one ear with a cross hanging one, skull stud one and a loop one on top, the other had 4 a round one that went through both top holes, same skull as the other one, and dagger in a heart on the bottom most one.

* * *

"You're the new girl right? Oh my god, you are so cute."

In my mind I was gagging and wanted to choke her. What an annoying bitch.

Wellthe blondwas talking to her,she was looking around to see what this place will expect from her, and saw 3 other girls walking over to join them.

Now my mind is like, 'shit someone save me.'

A blond girl, a scared timid looking girl, and a Chinese girl.

"Hey Ino." They all said. The blond one just looked at Sakura, she gave her this look that said she was sorry. Sakura must have looked annoyed. Oh well.

"Hey Ino who is this?"

"Haruno. The names Sakura Haruno. I just transferred here, of sorts anyway." Sakura sort of looked off to the side.

"Oh the new girl."

"Yes let's just call me the new girl. It's like no one noticed." Sakura mocked.

"Oh we should show her Sasuke. She will love him. He is so HOT!!"

"I don't love Hun, I just get very close to like." The one they called Ino looked at her, so did the others but the one blond who looked like she was about to laugh. "Anyway who is Sasuke? And why are you so creepily happy about having me meet him? Is he like an evil bastard or something? Or one of the jocks? Cuz you know I don't really do that?" Sakura just stated it like it was obvious.

Sakura was sort of scared, who wouldn't be! Who were these people? How did they find her? Guess her ninja stealth doesnt work that well in an open closed-in field that was the school yard.

"He's the most popular kid in school. He's so hot." Ino was blushing and had a starry look in her eyes.

"And intelligent"

"And Strong."

"And rich." The blond girl added indifferently.

"Yeah…right. Who are you people?" Hopefully they got distracted cuz she really didn't care about any of that.

"Oh right. I'm Ino, that's Tenten, and the shy one is Hinata, and…" The respective person waved. Little Hinata seemed scared of me, I felt bad, she hadn't said a thing.

"The name's Temari Sabaku. I'm 2 years older then them. You'll meet my brothers soon enough, but watch out for them, k?" she winked.

"Right." Sakura walked toward the school rudely. "I have to go get my schedule could you show me the way? You're sort of the first people I had the chance to meet. Be it willing or not."

"Sure no problem." Temari smiled to her catching on to her point. "Just follow me, I'll take you. They need to go to class."

"We'll see you later, k, Sakura." The girls smiled and walked away.

Sakura looked to Temari.

In my mind I was like 'god I love so much, I owe you my life.'

"Thank you."

"I saw that horrified look in your face. I feel sorry for you. I'm not in their grade so I don't see them that much, but you…" Temari trailed off and turned to take Sakura to the office. "But if they want you to meet Sasuke then I really feel for you. I think he's cute but I wouldn't want to meet him. And my brothers, watch out for them. Especially the youngest, he has red hair so you shouldn't miss him. Always in black and blood colors…"

"So he's sadistic hu?" Temari gave a little sad nod, "Not to worry, I put up with them all the time. Masochist, you know. Let me guess he wears blood red shirts with mesh, and black baggy pants with a studded leather belt holding them up. Black eyeliner, laid on thick. Short spiky messy hair that looks like it hasn't been combed in years. And really pale with pale green colored eyes."

"H…how did you know?" She looked at the girl as if she was psychic or something.

"He's fuckin staring at me right now." Sakura said angerly and flicked him off and turned her back on him.

I got revenge for that later so you know.

"Oh that was bad." Temari squeaked as she looked over where Sakura was looking just in time to see the anger enter her youngest sibling's eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I love pain, and I find it funny that when I get into fights I let people hurt me and it shocks them. I mean a small girl like me take hits and not dodge even when I can clearly see it coming. The last fight I had that got me kicked out and sent here, I stabbed someone in the arm and licked the blood…" she stared silently forward. "Don't tell anyone that. Really please don't. I need to be good at this school, or at least get my classes before I get kicked out. Again."

"You got kicked out too? So did my brother. He went to a private school but he was kicked out for hospitalizing 5 kids. So he was transferred here with us."

"So you went to different schools? How odd." Sakura looked at the blond senior sideways.

"Well here you go." She stopped in front of a dark green door. "And I would avoid Gaara for the day if you don't want to get into trouble." Temari smiled and walked off just as the bell rang.

"Whatever." It took Sakura 30 minutes to get her classes and reach the classroom. They are really slow. (A/N I once waited 2 days for them to change me out of a class I couldn't be in)

Which was way to long in my book. Go I just wanted to say 'can I get kicked out now?'

When she entered her first class, Biology, all the students looked at her as she opened the door.

"Hello, you must be the new student." The teacher smirked. "My name is Orochimaru. Who might you be?"

"Um, Sakura Haruno."

"Tell us a little about you."

"Well I was sent here after being kicked out my old schools. I don't see wayI should tell you what I like beacuse I hate just about everything. Dreams is just a word for little kids, but I have a goal, that is to find the one person I ever cared about. I don't really believe in anything, and I don't really listen to people. And I have a feeling that I am going to be making a lot of enemies today." Sakura held alook of apathy (indifference).

"Well that was a lot, um take your seat by Mr. Uchiha. Uchiha raise your hand." A boy in the back's hand went up. She felt like she heard his name before, but couldn't really remember, it was like something was blocking her memory. Things had been like that for a while now.

When the boy looked up, Sakura froze. Some of his black hair fell in front of his coal colored eyes. Her eyes widened as she shook with fear. Without even knowing it she stepped back. Her mind was racing. _This can't be, he looks just like…no that means he's…no._ A face flashed in her mind, black hair, black eyes, and that cold look that could make the sun freeze over.

"Sakura can you please take your seat." Orochimaru pushed her forward slightly.

"What? Oh right, sorry. Just remembering something." She laughed nervously and walked to her seat. She noticed how some of the girls were staring at her, some jealous and some mad. "Hu… what the hell is their fuckin problem? Little bitches." Dropping her bag to the floor and pulled out a sketchbook and continued to work on the picture she was drawing earlier.

The teacher was kind of mean but I got used to him and became one of his favorite students. This may be why the class was relatively easy considering girls would come and bother the boy next to me, which I glared at and said, not really said per say.

"Shut up you little chipmunks. Obviously he doesn't like nor want you around him. So go back to your damned seats and do your work, the next to annoy me, I will mess up those ugly faces of yours." Sakura growled out almost animalistic.

The females saw the evil swirling in her eyes and moved back to their seats faster then hell and started working or bitching about how she could do that and be so mean, all the way to girls acting like they werent afraid of her well they ran just as fast as the others.

"Thanks." A quiet voice said from her side.

"For what?" She looked up at him puzzled. "They were annoying me with their little squeaky voices and one of them hit my book and fucked up my picture. I didn't do it for you, I don't know you." Sakura turned back to her work. After that the messed up chipmunk blond I met earlier came up she started talking about the guy she mentioned earlier.

"Who the hell is Sasuke? And why should I care about some stupid pretty boy who is stuck on himself? I hate boys who are always so happy, and popular people seem to think they are better then me, or anyone." Every female (and some males oO) looked over at her glaring.

"You know that so called 'stupid pretty boy' is right next to you?" the boy on my right said.

"Hu?" Sakura looked over him scanning his choice of clothes and the look he was giving her. "Well I was wrong about the happy part." She stated coolly.

"He is so hot." Ino squealed like a pig in her ear causing her to flinch involuntarily.

"Damn it Ino don't do that, you trying to destroy my eardrums?" Looking from the giddy blond to the brooding boy on my right. "Okay, I see him, I hear him, I can feel him," she poked him to see how he reacted. He slapped the offending hand away, "All 5 of my sense are on him, yet there is nothing special about him! Except that girls seem to jump the poor boy, and he's cold and they don't go away until I threaten there fuckin faces. He doesn't seem very smart. He's just in Biology, I had AP Chem in my last schools. I mean I imagined a bit more from the way you were, like drooling earlier." Resting her head on her pale hand, ignoring the glares being sent at her from everyone.

"How could you say that? Sasuke-kun is so wonderful." She looked hurt.

I really saw nothing special about him, he just looked like some pretty boy. And I don't fawn over boys like that.

"No, not to me. I have seen way hotter, stronger, smarter, and even richer then he is. I mean he is so immature, and so child like. Who falls in love with people like that? And he is so cold that he could freeze water if he touched it. And I just hate him because he is a noncoclectent bastard who just needs to be put in his place. Which does not mean worshiping him like some fuckin god, I mean really?" When Sakura looked up she realized that was the wrong thing to say. "What? You got a staring problem, what me to fix it?" cracking her knuckles the females turned and worked quickly. "When will they learn?" She wasnt really judgeing him. Sakura really didnt know him but she had seen this all before and she knew his type right off the bat.

"Sakura how could you say that? That is so mean." Ino looked about to cry.

"Listen child you know nothing about mean, he can act like that here and be fine but if he does that to the wrong person he will get the shit beat out of him. I have seen it happen so many times that I no longer care. I AM one of those people that you don't do that to without risking consciousness. Ino listen to me, this is high school, not the school for the non-wicked and mentally challenged. But I'm going to stop while I'm ahead. I'm making a name for myself by just saying my opinion about a person." Sakura just shut up and started working on her picture that was before her. "I hate this place already." She mumbled.

* * *

_Well that wasn't very good, but it was just something that came to my head. In the next chapter she has a run in with our little red headed friend, and things start to heat up when some boy starts to mess with her._

_You see in one of the coming chapters we should see what the sketchbook really means, and why it's important. The same with what caused her to stop speaking._


	2. Author's note

I am sorry I have not updated yet, but you see I have about 5 stories I'm typing and the only other person to read them is my friend Tommy, who can't write for shit so he can't help me. I need a beta. I'm not doing my character attitudes right, and going way to OOC for my own taste. I am also trying to form her past up. And I have no idea what to do so if you would give me ideas for something to happen then I can get this out faster. I am working on this story and have been ignoring _In My Sight_

_The Sandy Past_


	3. Lunch time drama

_Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry that it took this long to update but the beginning of this chapter is on our computer and well I can't go home until my cat is gone --. Anyway thx again, I feel so much better about myself as a writer now. And sorry about the beginning of the last chapter the line that was to separate them disappeared and I didn't realize it. The whole point is that you won't know who her boyfriend is until she relives that part of her past. But you may guess right if you pay attention to the way she acts. _

**The Sketchbook  
Chapter 2  
♦Lunch Time Drama♦**

Sakura ran down the stairs and into the garden and ran over blindly in the darkness. Tears fell onto the ground as she fell to her knees. Every one of her friends knew how much her drawings ment to her, even her boyfriend wasn't above it in her book, and he was always above everything else. She just sat on the dirt and looked up at the lunar sphere in the sky.

_Sometimes I just wish that he would see things the way I do. I hate it when he does that._

Sakura just sat there watching the night sky. Her mind reeled back to the past where she was safe. No body understood her anymore. Her parent's death was more then it seemed. She had had a fight with them the day before they had died. Then after everything that happened, and still her boyfriend had yet to ask of her past.

'_You have your past and I have mine. I won't ask about yours if you don't about mine. I don't care about your past only your future and present.' _He said.

**Back to the Past.**

I waited until the bell rang before leaving and finding my locker. After this I had Psychology, then Myths and Epics. What fun… maybe I should skip Psych? No I'm the new girl they will notice that I'm gone. So I went to class and handed the teacher the paper, and we went through the same thing.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I am in 10th grade, and have a 4.02 grade point average. I am in a bad mood so don't come near me in any way, shape, or form. And I hate this school. My parents used to beat me so now I have a sort of split personality, and I have mental problems. I have been kicked out of a lot of schools already these last years. And I constantly hold the place as the most feared person in school, but also the smartest. I have always been considered beautiful and have had many people ask for dates all of which I turn down laughing. And that's about as far as I'm telling. Any questions?" Sakura looked out at the class.

"Um what school did you come from?"

"Which time?"

"Before you came here?"

"Steinworths Prepatory Academy."

God I hated that place.

"Isn't that like a military school for wayward boys and girls?" Some dark haired girl asked in the back.

"Yeah."

"How would you get kicked out of there? I heard it was the strictest school in the state?"

"Yes well I managed to be the first to be kicked out of a Military school. Is that all?" everyone stayed quiet and avoided looking her in the eyes.

They acted like I was some fuckin' vampire or something. I mean come on I'm not that bad…Am I?

"Okay today we are talking about the normal reaction…" Sakura drowned the teacher out with thoughts of the flashback she had in her previous period.

Sakura went about the class quietly and thinking about if she should drop this class, I mean she already knew this, having taken it the year before. Maybe I could take another art class, which may be fun.

Sakura's cell phone went off playing 'Ten Thousand Fist' by Disturbed snapping her out of her thoughts. When Sakura realized her cell was ringing she blushed realizing that everyone was looking at her.

"Sorry, I don't know why it did that is should be off. My battery died."

"Haruno put it away."

"Sorry Mr. Morino."

Well that teacher was a bitch.

When 3rd period came Sakura got everything right. They were working on the myth of the 7 deadly sins, which she knew all about from researching it only weeks ago. So Mythology passed quickly. Leaving only lunch and other

Lunch time was a mess. The girls kept staring at her rudely and they would snarl and all Sakura did was laugh. These people knew nothing; at least the last school knew what she had done. To her these people were morons.

"Now why did I choose a public school when I could be in privet? Oh right dress code. Maybe I should look around before I switch or get kicked out." Sakura let out a sigh.

"Oh look it's the new goth girl." Sakura looked behind her, some ebony hair boy stood there with his friends.

"You getting ready to raise the dead? Have a séance? Dark magic and all."

"Nope. Did that yesterday. His name is Kamatari, he's a dead zombie like weasel. He's in my bag, you want to see? He is so cute and patchy." Some of the boys ran away yelling ghost and the others just sweat dropped. Sakura grabbed her bag and opened it and pulled out a small white weasel. "Men are so stupid." She muttered to herself. "Afraid of a little ferret weasel. How manly are you? Running away from a small girl like me? Well that doesn't do well for the ego." Sakura laughed.

"You little goth bitch. How dare you even…"

"I'd watch your words Sai. If you don't you know you'll regret it." A female voice came from behind the group.

"Ugly little bitch. I will get you back for this." The boy named Sai and his click walked away.

"Yep sure you will. I'd like to see you try." Sakura just waved it off.

"Yeah that will be interesting." Temari laughed. She placed a tray in front of Sakura.

"I'm a trickster to. I know every trick in the book, on the internet, and in the head of a male. The only thing that can get to me he doesn't know." Sakura looked at Temari. "Temari can I trust you? Like a close friend who I can tell about myself? A true friend? I've never had one before."

"Sakura I would never hurt you. I may have just met you but I can tell we will become good friends. Besides I don't have anyone I trust in this school either."

"Thank you Temari. It is wonderful to know that I can trust someone. I have only ever trusted one person and he left me. You see I have a problem. I have a split persona, not really a split personality but I change attitudes very easily. And often I have episodes, sort of like a seizure but it is caused from flashbacks. The flashbacks aren't normal you see I can feel the pain I did then, emotional and physical. They are worst when I remember after my parents died, and the guy who took me in saying that I was just like him. If it ever happens to me don't take me to the hospital or tell my parents, my adoptive parents. I haven't had one in almost a year so I don't know if they are gone. I also get night terrors, so I may come over a lot. I cause trouble for everyone, but that one person who saved me." Sakura's eyes where faded and far away. Her head hurt remembering all these painful things.

"Who was this guy you are talking about?"

"I can't tell you, you see. I don't want anyone to know I was connected to him, and I don't think he did either. That was why he left." Sakura sounded weak and far away. Like she was drifting in the past.

"Oh that has to suck. I have always had my brothers."

"Temari you don't even know the half of it. I have been in so many fights people who can't remember my name called me Stitches, you know almost everyone I fight needs them. It's not my fault I'm strong I was raised that way."

You can't blame me. This sort of stuff has been pounded into me from age 4. I mean that literally.

"Sakura that won't do here. To many fights and your gone."

"So tell me about these brothers of yours. That should pass some time. Tell me about the school and what I should watch out for." Sakura made well for a quick change of subject before she fell into her past once more.

"Ok well the first group would be the Sasuke fans, you don't want to mess with them there are a lot more then you think. You are already on their list. The next group is the populars, there are not that many of them. Sai, the boy you were talking with earlier, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Zaku. They basically run the school, higher above all groups but the Boarder Crew. Gaara runs that group, they may not be as popular but the Populars can't stand up and defeat them. They would physically fight back and they Populars don't fight, and because the Boarder's don't listen they can't control them."

"Who is in the group? I may just join up, if only to screw them over. If they learn that I could beat up everyone in the Boarder Crew, they would never leave me alone." Sakura joked.

"Gaara's crew is not something you want to get mixed in. It consists of Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Dosu, Kankuro, and Haku. You should just stay away from them, if you want a chance at a normal school life."

"No not really. I love to cause problems and seeing kids fight."

"Temari?" A black haired boy came up behind them. "Who is this?"

"Hu?" Temari looked behind her. Behind her stood a darkly dressed boy. He wore a pair of Tripp pants with green chains and he wore a black shirt with a Bloodberry, a Saber Marionette J, on it. "Kankuro what are you doing? Are you hiding from Gaara again?"

"Yes." He said bluntly joining them at the table, "Is this the new girl?" Kankuro looked Sakura up and down.

"Sakura Haruno. Kankuro is it? Your Gaara's older brother right."

"Unfortunately."

"…"

"What do you need Kankuro?"

"Oh right. Gaara's driving us nuts looking for her." He pointed to Sakura.

"Me?" she looked around her and saw nobody around her. "What did I do?"

"I would ask you the same thing. He seems pissed about something."

"Sakura, he's mad about earlier. Remember?"

"No?" She spoke absent mindedly.

"Sakura you are in so much trouble." Temari scolded her.

"I didn't mean to. I mean come on some short chauvinistic male? What is there to be afraid of? He doesn't look that strong."

"Well trust me he is that strong."

"Then maybe there is something to this place. I might have fun here." She grin evily over here food.

* * *

_That took me a long time to type. Sorry about that I was sick and hadn't been on the computer. But it's ok I'm on now so that's all that matters...I hope so anyway._


	4. For lack of a better name

_Yo, some things I wish to make clear. The groups are set up the way they are for a reason, they are girlless for one reason and you will have to find that out. And Kamatari- for those who don't already know- is Temari's personal summon. A white weasel with scyths, I thought it would be funny to put that in there. And he is cute so what the hell. And for those of you who like Sai or one of the other characters who I may make seem bad, many of them change. BTW this was NOT spell checked. I wrote it in one night and was being nice and updated, if I get to many complains I'll take more time to check them. This is my gift for taking so long to type the other chapter._

**The Sketchbook  
♦Chapter without a Point♦**

"Trust me Sakura you don't want to have that kind of fun here. If my sister likes you enough to inform you of everything then beware of things. This place isn't user friendly to new people." Kankuro seated beside her.

"Yeah the last new kid dropped out before he was in for a week. Sasuke and Gaara were at him, before you knew it he dropped. The poor kid, after he ran into Sasuke he was shuned and scoffed by all the other kids. Nobody wanted to be caught around him, not without the same happening to you."

"That is just cruel. I know that I'm mean but to do something like that to some kid who didn't really do anything? Is that even fair?"

"No, but nothing is in this school." Temari looked around her then back to her compainions. "Gaara and Sasuke have an old score to settle you see. Sasuke comes from a family with their own problems and Gaara has his to. You see he isn't really mental stable, he's not all there. Sasuke, when I was student aid I asked about that, his parents are dead, his brother killed them a long time ago. From what I know Sasuke hates his brother but nobody knows where he is. Disappeared long time ago."

"What about Gaara? He has to have some history behind him. People don't just become mentally unstable. Something has to happen. maybe I can help!"

"NO"

"You can't help him. nobody can."

"That's never stopped me before."

* * *

Such a stupid kid, I didn't know what problems I had caused then, but I know now. There was so much wrong with me then. But if I hadn't been so rash then I wouldn't have the friends I have now from Gaara and Sasuke to Sai and Shino. Kind of anyway.

* * *

This was about a month later when all the real problems started.

It was noon Saturday and Sakura was half asleep when her mother called her to help her. Mrs.Haruno was baking and ran out of milk and needed Sakura to go get somemore so she could watch the food. So she got herself up and and dressed in a messy black shirt and shorts grabbing a pull over on her way out thinking it was her hoodie. Rushing in her drowxy state to get milk she forgot her shoes and had to run back to get them.

When she finally returned with the milk and had nothing to do now that she had been pulled out of bed. Sakura decided to hang with Temari and do something.

I dont feel like using desicption and working hard on something that is just leading up to the point, so you know what happened. Yeah so I'm lazy but hey I have the right to be. My life is still a mess. Now lets continue hu?

Temari was the only friend she had after the Sasuke stunt on the first day of school, ok so it was the third and she almost beat the shit out of him, but it wasnt her fault she swears it was the people in her mind sarcasm they said that it would be fun to throw rocks at the cute stupid kid, really going witht the saying, 'boys are stupid, throw rocks at them' _happy bunny_. Then saying you did it because you liked him or you saw a bug. _(Shino runs over yelling NOOOO!)._

Taking the short way, AKA the forest behind her house which is really the long way but fun anyway. Running between the oak and elm trees she made her way to her blond best friends house, conveniently placed down the street. Using her training of many years before, she jumped from one tree to another picking up velocity and traction as she went along.

All those years training with my real parents seemed to be worth it...thinking...No, no it wasn't, but it was still damn kul.

Skidding to a hult in the backyard, Sakura slipped on wet grass and fell onto her butt.

"Ow that has to hurt." a familur voice snickered.

"Hey, where's the sympathy?"

"That's nothing to what will happen if you don't get in the house. Gaara is out here training and he left a second ago, as soon as he gets back to find you here your dead."

"Yeah, he is still pissed about something. He just has a general dislike of you." Shino added.

"What's new? Where's Temari?" Sakura sighed.

"Basement."

"Thanks." with that she ran off. Just as the grumpy red head came out.

"Were you just talking to someone? I heard a girl out here."

"Gaara, bro your losing your mind."

"To late for that." Kiba coughed under his breath.

Back to Sakura well Kiba is getting his butt kicked.

"Hey it's cold in here. Have they ever heard of heat?" Grabbing a black and white Disturbed sweater off the couch. And ran to the stairs. Almost falling down them on the way, she maniged to make it in one piece to the bottom. Today was turning out to **not** be her day.

"Hey Temari you down here?"

"Yeah I am be careful, I heard you on you're way down, you seem to be having an off day."

"Well I have been having a lot of those lately." Sakura joined her friend on the floor.

You see Temari made the basement into a second room or her library anyway. She spends alot of time down there even now.

"So what are you doing up? You never get up before 4 on Saturdays?"

"Yeah well mom woke me up this morning to get milk. I forgot my shoes and my jacket. Lucky thing I didn't slip on my way here."

"Yeah then I would have yok for a best friend." Temari laughed.

"Yes god forbid anything else. So you want to do something I dont really want to go home until tonight so we need to find something to do here. I want to train again." Sakura was already trying to drag Temari away from her book to the stairs on the other side of the room.

"I am not sparing with you anymore, it took a week to heal all those cuts."

"Maybe you shouldn't have stood there."

"I wasn't. You just move to fast."

Sakura continued to drag her anyway. They stopped at the door that Sakura had entered.

"Kankuro, will you spar with me?"

"No Sakura, bad idea." Haku cried out to her as she hopped out the door into the courtyard.

"Haruno?" A very pissed Gaara growled from her right.

Sakura gulped as she looked right. "Oh I totally forgot about you."

"Is that...my sweater?"

"Hu, your sweater? I just grabbed it off the couch, I thought it was Shino's." She looked confusedly at an equally confused Shino.

"I don't listen to them."

"What the hell are you doing at my house? In my clothes?"

"Gaara, your eyes are turning gold." she eeped out backing away slowly.

"Gaara, don't. She didn't know." Temari yelled. Before anyone could move, the span of Gaara's hand was wrapped harshly around Sakura's neck.

* * *

Sakura thought about how she met all her friends, even her boyfriend. None of it turned out well, or started well anyway. They all tried to kill each other on more then one occasion. Sometimes worst then others. Maybe things are just weird in her life. As soon as he finds out about the guest they will be having soon, he will hate her. 

A message came from one of her caretakers she had had as a child and the most important one to her. He was coming back after all these years that he was just not there. He has so much to pay for, so much he caused. She was placed in an asylum again because of him. It was all his fault.

* * *

_Don't get used to the fast updates. I was up all night typing on my uncle's laptop. And I thought it would be funny to leave you off just as she got in a fight. And didn't some one review about Sakura and Gaara fighting?_


	5. A fight for a friend

_I was thinking about not making the fight between Gaara and Sakura just because I wanted to see how pissed you people would be but I don't want to lose the chance I have actual fans and people who think I'm a good writer. I'm a fast typer, and guess what I failed keyboarding...--, yes weird and annoying I know but I still make a lot of mistakes._

_**Please Read: **I am having some trouble. I need to think abut something. Should I tell who the boyfriend is? Gaara or Sasuke? I'm thinking about changing it, so those who found this by searching for pairs you may not find it there anymore, I may change it. I have a plan for something to happen in real time but I don't know. I was thinking about just doing flashbacks then at the end tell who he is, then do another story about real time and the stuff I was planning.

* * *

_

**The Sketchbook  
Chapter 4  
♦A fight of friend♦**

Sakura gulped at the contact of Gaara's hand. This is what she had been waiting for this whole time, a fight with the hot shot leader of The Boarder Crew.

Grabbing his wrist her nails dug into his pasty skin.

"Don't you ever touch me. Nobody man handles me or tries to and gets away with it. At least not without fighting me first." She growled as her eyes flash red.

"You have no clue what you're getting into."

"Neither do you. I have been waiting to do this for so long." Sakura hissed twisting his hand away and off her neck. Using fast reflects she kicks him in the gut. As it turns out she is not the only one with fast moves, Gaara quickly dodges her foot throwing her away from him in the process.

"Shit."

Managing to land on her feet ungracefully she ran back into the fight. Jumping and twist out of the way she dodged many of the attacks. One hit came and landed in her stomach knocking her back. Dipping to her knee she threw up blood all over the earth.

"Sakura." They all yelled. Gaara stood before her with a triumphing grin.

Temari ran forward before anyone else could. She sat at her friend's side arms moving to go around her shoulders.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. "Never touch me when I'm in a fight." Shoving Temari away from her. She rose shakingly to her feet. "This is not over until one of us can't move." Her eyes flashed red once again. Picking up her speed she moved quickly in a match off with the red headed leader.

Twisting on the ball of her feet she came to a stop. Grabbing her shoes she threw them off and away from her turning up the heat.

"Let's get serious shall we?" she laughed wiping the blood off her mouth. Whipping around she smashed her hand into the gut of the boy who previously stood before her. Grinning at the boy backing up the pink and black haired ninja flipped out of way in time to miss his next attack.

The fight lasted an hour both dodging or throwing a punch. It was like an aerial show. By the time they were stopped both had cuts and were bleeding from several places yet neither of them had weapons. Both panting still in a fighting stance. Sweat and blood mixed as they dripped down their faces. They looked ready to drop but to stubborn to allow their bodies to weaken. Sakura was the first to let her guard fall.

"Oh my god, stop! You guys are going to kill each other." Temari ran out to them.

"Temari don't get involved." Sakura scolded her friend.

"No I'm not going to watch you two try to kill each other. Stop it right now! Kankuro, Haku, go get the first aid stuff, quickly!" the two boys ran off to do as they were instructed. "Dosu go get some ice." The 3rd boy followed the trail of the other boys. Looking to see who was left she instructed the rest of her plan. "Alright, Kiba take Sakura into the house I'll see to Gaara."**

* * *

**

That fight with Gaara was horrible. They were both bruised and battered. Sakura had a sprained wrist and Gaara a sprained arm. School was fun afterward. I found new respect and new enemies.

**

* * *

**Sakura walked into school only to be mobbed by people. Screaming bloody murder she ran away practically flying down the hall to hide in a classroom she thought was empty. 

"Oh my god that was close, they almost got me."

"Yeah almost."

"Hu?" turning around Sakura came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. "Oh it's just you guys. Sorry I didn't know you were in here." Turning to open the door a boy stood in her way. He had brown hair and white eyes that sort of scared her

Sort of? That boy scared the shit out of me just appearing there. He is really nice though quiet and cold but you get used to it, it sort of grows on you after a while.

She looked back at the Uchiha.

"Can I help you in anyway?"

"We were just talking about you when you barged in here."

"I did not _barge_ in I was running from the mob trying to kill me for some reason that I don't know." Sakura's voice rose with each word. "Who are you to stop me? Stuck up boys who know nothing? And you Uchiha are the worst."

"We know why they are chasing you!" he commented looking at her to find her now sitting in a desk.

"I'm all ears." They sort of sweat dropped.

"…"

"Does this have to do with what happened yesterday?" horror struck her face fell. Sakura jumped out of the seat and ran to the door. Move it Hyuga, if you don't you will sorely regret it." Sakura's voice came out smooth and threatening. Neji immediately stepped out of the way.

Slamming the door open she ran out the door and down the hall way. Running quickly to the main office she barged into the principles office. "Tsunade." She cried out to the lady behind the desk.

"Sakura? What are you doing in here?" the head of the school asked.

"Has Temari Sabaku been spotted in school? Is she here?"

"I haven't seen her. But what's this I hear about you getting into a fight with Gaara Sabaku?"

"How does everyone know about that? It happened a few days ago? Just last saturday! Is that why people are chasing me?" Sakura asked forgetting for a moment what she was doing there in the first place.

"Yes, Gaara came to school with a bruise under his eye, Kiba said something about a fight with you and the rest was filled in."

"Oh no, damn it. Tsunade I'm skipping I have something very important to do. Please forgive me but this is something that is worth juvy." Dropping her bag on the way out Sakura ran to the gates. Green eyes searched the yard and landed on who she was looking for.

"Kankuro, come here a moment." She yelled out to the black haired goth boy who came right over. "Temari's not coming to school today is she? I'm heading over there right now, Tsunade knows. Watch out. If you see Hinata or Shino tell them I'll be back later." She grabbed the keys hanging on his pants she ran. "And thanks for letting me borrow your bike." Laughing at the angry shout she heard.

Riding the Harley down the street she slid to a stop so fast black marks were left behind. She raced in the house almost breaking down the door. Her worry overriding rationality.

Temari had told her about Gaara's temper and his violent streak he went on at times. If she was right something bad had happened and she was responsible.


	6. Everending redemption

**The Sketchbook  
Chapter 5  
****♦Ever-ending Redemption♦ **

Sakura ran up the stairs to her best friend's house hoping to god she was wrong. Temari was the first and only friend here. She never ment to cause trouble for her, that was the last thing she wanted.

She threw the door opened into Temari's room. On the floor sat her best friend she ever had bleeding, battered, and bruised.

"Oh my god Temari! This is my entire fault. I'm so sorry." Crystal tears fell down her face as she held her friend. Temari's eyes watched her.

"Sakura that hurts."

"Oh my god, your eye. He did this didn't he? I swear on Kami that I will get him back for ever touching you. If he has problems he should take them out on me." Pure hatred and anger rolled off Sakura in waves. This was the start of a whole new problem something Temari cannot talk her out of.

The front doors to the school slammed open as Sakura walked down the hall. Classes were in session so nobody really saw her, so that means they didn't see when she tripped and fall on her face. Walking quietly down the hall she came upon the room number she was looking for.

The oak wood door swung open to reveal the teacher looking at her.

"Can I help you Ms. Haruno?" Orochimaru asked, his voice sent chills down her spin.

"Um, yo teach yeah I came here for Gaara could you drag him out here, literally? Please?" Sakura smiled up at him. "This is a personal vendetta that I have with him. Could you please?"

"What's in it for me?" he smirked evilly.

"Evil teachers. Fine, I'll feed and take care of Mamba whenever you need me to. I don't really mind snakes. I had one until my sister's mongoose got lose and killed it, we had a funeral in the backyard." A tear fell down her cheek and she ran into the teacher's chest crying her eyes out. "I miss Colby. He was my best friend. And I lied the stinky people at the child asylum killed him saying he was dangerous and that he was bad for my recovery. All he did was eat someone's mouse and they killed him."

The teacher sympathizing with her agreed to allow her to pull Gaara out of the room, but he would have nothing to do with it.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Go right ahead Sakura." He let her have the right of way.

"Class we have a special presentation for you today." The last 3 words sound like they were from a game show. "I bet your wondering what I'm doing here, Hu? Well that can be told with one word. You see we all know about what I did this weekend. Well it had some recoil. But only one person in this room knows what I'm talking about. If that isn't you THEN SHUT UP AND STAY IN YOUR FUCKIN SEATS." Anger flowed out of every pour seething into the room.

"Your being mad won't help her." Gaara's voice traveled the room and the after effects of Sakura's outburst.

"You're to blame for this Gaara, you're to blame, and you're going to pay. You have seen nothing of what I can do, or of who I was." Sakura's green emerald eyes flashed crimson in the light. "You have no clue what you've just done. Yesterday was a joke and you crossed the line." raising her hand she pointed to him. "This is it. I'm tired of this school. I will end this here and now."

"You have classes." Orochimaru cut in.

"Okay not now but later, um after school in the courtyard. Yes that's it. I am ending this group rivalry once and for all. You hurt my only friend in this god forsaken place, and I'm tired of Sasuke's crew hounding me because of you." Grabbing the closest thing to her which was the teacher's desk which held test tubes and things her fingers wrapper around a beaker.

"I will be the end to this all." Chucking the glass jar across the room it smashed against a table the shards of glass kept flying landing in the wall. "You have until the end of school today to live Sabaku no Gaara." kicking the desk to let off some steam she stomped out the door.

All the students in the room looked to Gaara. "What!"

All eyes then turned to the desk in the wall across the room.

"Damn she's strong."

"Yeah I know."

"Oh, by the way." Sakura appeared behind the teacher. "You have to wait, I have Kendo club after school so it will be after that." She disappeared after.

"Gaara I think you have a rival, she may be the weirdest person yet." Orochimaru commented.

"Do you count yourself as a candidate?"

* * *

_okay this is the last update for a while i am typing the next part to Crimson Covered Slits. i am thinking of changing the name to that story so if anyone has any ideas that would fit better i would gladly except help. this last part is being typed quickly because i have to get off. alright please review, thank you for the incouragement. because people think im good i try to continue to type._


	7. Prelude to War

_I did not make up the mythology in this chapter, all information is research and is true. And you will get it when you read. I wanted to do something about this seeing how it fits with the Sharingan-Mangekyou. If you want I can use other things. I know alot of mythology._

_I was going to update this yesterday, 6/6/6 but I forgot. Sry._

_

* * *

_

**The Sketchbook  
Chapter 5  
☻Prelud to war♀**

Sakura had arrived in her class late but she had Jiraiya so he really didn't care.

"Sakura Haruno, welcome to class. Detention after school."

He may not care, but he had to at least act like he did.

"Sure Ero-san, whatever you say." she patted his back rolling her eyes then moved over to her seat.

"See I'm not the only one. Why doesn't she get in trouble for calling you that, but I do?" Naruto whined.

"Because..." Jiraiya began to be interupted by Sakura.

"Cuz stupid, I'm a girl. And something else that I have against him."

"Called blackmail." he whispered to himself.

"Sakura you blackmailed Ero-sensai?"

"Well then maybe he shouldn't be so proud of his little habits."

"Can we get back to class? Now what were we talking about?"

"Sun goddess, Amaterasu. And the goddess of merriment, Ama-no-Uzume. When she was in the cave I believe. Leave it to Ero-san to know that story by heart." she stated rolling her eyes at the teacher.

"Anyway back to the story. Gods and Goddess tried to get Amaterasu out of the cave she locked herslf in. Ama-no-Uzume came up with a plan, placing a mirror on a tree facing the cave she clothed herself in leaves and flowers, then danced on an overturned washtub..."

"Here it comes."

"She then shed the leaves and flowers and danced naked." both teacher and student said.

"Told you."

"When all the Gods laughed she became curious and peaked out, a ray of light called dawn escaped, and dazzled by her reflection Ameno-Tajikarawo managed to pull her out of the cave and sealed in with a holy shirukume rope. Her depression disappeared because of Uzume, and light returned to the world. Uzume was from then was also known as the god of dawn and mirth."

"So what? Is there a point to this?"

"Yes don't throw sacred objects of a goddess's down their weving hall or we may be plunged into eternal darkness."

"Teacher, I think you're retarted." Sakura called.

"Haruno, stop annoying the teacher." Naruto yelled.

"You're one to talk. I bet China can hear you, boy. So don't be telling me what to do. I have enough problems without you and your asshole friends."

"You mean Temari?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes." The girl looked down remembering her best friend. "How did you know?"

"Headmaster told all your teachers." Jiraiya smiled.

"Oh!"

"Don't worry, she will be okay." he smiled then pulled out an orange book. "Read this it will help."

"JIRAIYA" Sakura screamed smashing the teacher in the head.

He did help me alittle bit.

And class went on. Sakura ignored most of what the teacher was saying and correcting him every now and then. She just waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

As Sakura entered the lunch room everything went quiet and all eyes turned to her. 

Everyone knew what I had done in Orochimaru's class. What a pain it was too, people kept asking me if it was true.

"Oh my god, Sakura." Ino came running up to her.

She still annoys me.

"What?"

"Is it true? What they say? Are you going to fight Gaara after school today?"

Told you.

"Uh, yeah. Why does it matter? Anybody who will be there who is not invited will also get their asses kicked as well. So I would advise you and your little groupies don't get involved. Got it? Get it? Good!"

"What? Why not?" She whined.

"Because this is a matter between me and him and should have have nothing to do with you or anyone else." She snarled. "Now back off or I will make you, got it? I am in no mood today to deal with psycho fuckin fan girls." Sakura snarled pushing the girl out of her way and walked out the door to the school lawn.

Sitting under a tree she thought about the fight wih Gaara coming up, but she soon lost herself in the memories of her past, of the only good times she has ever had through her childhood. Well _he_ was there.

"No greater sorrow then to recall times of happiness in a time of misery." she muttered to herself.

"Um Sakura." Hinata's faint voice said to her right. "Um, can I sit with you?"

"Sure you can Hinata. I don't mind." Sakura smiled at the frightened girl.

"Um Sakura are you relly going to fight Gaara? I mean I don't mean to interfer but..." Hinata shyed away as she sat next to the pink/black haired girl.

"But what?"

"Gaara he is the best fighter in the school. Only Sasuke has been able to stand up against him and come out not in the hospital. Gaara is very strong and he has a bad temper."

"No, I don't care. He hurt Temari and he will pay for that. Nobody hurts my friends and doesn't get a taste of my revenge, no one gets away with it. He is no different then any other kid I have fought. He is just some punk who thinks that he can beat me. I know I may never beat him but that doesn't stop me. I wont be pushed around. I may even get kicked out again then I get sent to some cross country school. Or in some other country. This is my last chance at a normal public school."

"You would give that up for your friends?"

"Yes. But I never have friends long because of it. They use that to get me out of the school." Sakura looked up at the sky. "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen."

* * *

Life had been horrible for as long as I can remember. Things only seemed to look up for a short time. I wish he had never left me. I wish he would have at least told me why. Why I had to go from home to home for the rest of my life? Why they were after him? But I haven't been able to get ahold of him. Not even Deidara can, and they were best friends. Now here I am, back to where his memories hurt the most.

* * *

Okay should I tell who she is talking about? and who her boyfriend is? I know, but can you figure it out. I may change my mind. This is only part of this chapter truthly. I am sort of out of ideas, well i have ideas but i just can't get them out. writters block. that and my school is supost to blow up...yes i find that funny, people don't take these things seriously. i think that who ever did it did it because of all the tension and stuff. with grades and credit review changing. kids are stressed. but im not going to school. i would go, but im not so sure that it's all a joke.


	8. Announcement

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to inform you that I will no longer be writing this story...Ok no I'm kiding.

I feel I should tell you that I am in the middle of a huge writer's crash. I have had to rewrite 3 of my stories chapters twice due to the chapter not matching the plot line. Also I am editing the chapters fixing grammer and detail missing mistakes...also I haven't writen in a long time and forgot all the details I need for this next part. If you wish for this story to come faster then they have been then please send ideas that should happen.

I have the major things but now I have to connect them. Well I am really haveing trouble with this but I want to get out the main plot so that everyone can see how deep this story really goes.

Celestial- now for question time.

Sakura- Wait question time?

Celestial- Yeah, you know. When I ask those who read to help me with what i should do.

Sasuke- That's gay.

Celestail- Yeah well so are but do you see anyone insulting you on that?

Naruto- I am. I am

Sakura- Shut up Naruto.

Celestial- ...

Gaara- Can we just get on with this?

Naruto- Hey Gaara.

Sakura- Shut up Naruto

Celestial- Aaa...Guys?

Naruto- I was just saying hi.

Sakura- well we are trying to do something and you keep interupting.

Celestial- Guys I...

Sasuke- Would both of you shut up.

Gaara- They really are annoying hu?

Celestial- Yes they are. I'm tired of this. Would you 3 shut the fuck up. God.

All 3 quieted instinatly.

Celestial- Thank you now as I was saying. I need your help on a poll like thing.

Who do you think Sakura's boyfriend is?  
Gaara-  
Sasuke-

Who do you think the person from her past is? The one she mentions and misses?

Should I bring him back?  
Yes-  
No-

Is Sasuke really gay?  
Yes-  
No-

Sasuke- Who thinks Celestial needs a life?

Naruto- I do

Neji- I agree

Celestial-... has Neji even been in here yet? Dude I am so out of touch. And I have a life. I fight crime and the forces of evil... damn powerpuffs. alright so i do need a life but at least im not hurting ppl would you reather me spend my time do that. besides Gaara is safe, not so sure the same goes for Sasuke.

Gaara- Ha he mocked Sasuke

Sasuke- Oh shut up.

Celestial- Well you see I am going to cut them off here before we have a fight on our hands. Bye and hope to update soon. Oh yeah my birthday is coming soon. Aug 25 I will be 16 woop fuckin do, nothing will change really. but thought I should say something


	9. Fall of the Great

Celestial; Well here is the new chapter.

Sasuke; Took you long enough.

Celestial; Hey it is not my fault. I am sorry but my computer has been messing up on me lately. When I went to finish what little I had left the chapter it was gone. I had to retype the whole thing. So now I have hard copies.

Sasuke; And all the other days?

Celestial; Well then I was just being lazy and had to fish for ideas.

**The Sketchbook  
Chapter 6  
♦The Fall of the Great♦**

As Sakura entered her next class everyone was looking at her with pitty well others were annoyed. Sighing she took her seat and listened to her teacher talk about god knows what. She really didn't care.

"So Sakura, is it? You are supost to be fighting Gaara. And I thought you didn't want anything to do with us."

"You're right Sasuke, I don't. This is personal, now shut that ugly mouth of yours so I can continue to ignore the teacher in peace." Turning away Sakura ignored him as he contiuned to try and get her attention. After about 20 minutes of his constant annoyence she got pissed. "If you don't shut up that pretty boy face of your will be next. To you hear me Uchiha. You stupidity is starting to piss me off, it's not cute and I'm not one of you fan girls." The whole class was silent as she yelled at the boy. Her vibrant green eyes on fire, burning with a passion and anger. "Keep that chicken haired face out of my business, or you will be next. Do you hear me loud and clear or are you to full of yourself to understand the word that are coming from my mouth?"

"Hn."

"Don't you Hn me you prick." She yelled.

"Haruno, Uchiha to the principle's now. Go." the teacher yelled.

"Whatever." Sakura ground out raising from her seat with her stuff and leaving the room dragging the Uchiha behind her. "Come boy, come here." she laughed as they left the classroom.

"I am not a dog."

"Yeah you're King Mutt. The bark without any bite." Sakura laughed when he turned red. "Loser." she sung then shot down the hall to the principle's.

Few minutes later.

"You bitch what do you know?" Saskue snarled.

"More then you obviously. At least I know when I'm bit."

"What got fleas?"

"Yes, from you. Look what you did. I blame you for this. If you hadn't been annoying me."

The two were in the office yelling at eachother well the headmaster of the school just sat there laughing. She was enjoying the show.

"You should have just answered."

"Alright you two shut up and sit down." Tsunade yelled over them. "Listen up you to better stop fighting right now, you are getting in the way of my drinking time now make up."

"Hell no."

"What?"

"I am not saying anything to that wannabe boy band loser. I mean am I the only one that wants to throw stuff at him? Or kick him so hard his kids will feel it? Am I the only one who doesn't like him?"

"Sakura be quiet. This is it. No more. You two are to get along got that. You are both suspended for the day now go home. And tomorrow you will both get along got that?" they nodded reluctently. "Good now go. Sasuke I need to talk to you, stay,"

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the office ready to head home being dismissed wouldn't be so bad … maybe.

------------------------

Sakura arrived home and looked through the windows checking before she sighed in relief, her parents weren't home.

"Good. She didn't call them." Sakura walked into the house after unlocking the door.

To busy heading up to her room she missed the people sitting in the living room.

"Sakura, where do you think your going?" One of the people called out to her.

"Eep." The young girl jumped dropping her black Alkaline Trio messenger bag to the floor with a plop. "Oh hi mom, hi dad what are you doing home?" She looked at the 2 middle aged couple sitting in the room beside her. They were dressed elegantly in there clean clothes. The women wearing a white button up blouse, and a long skirt ending just before her feet. The man was in a ironed black/grey tux, all perfectly in order. They both stared at her looking ashamed.

"Sakura your principle called us today. You have been fighting again."

"No, I was arguing with him. Besides what else was I to do? He wouldn't leave me alone." She whined flopping onto the couch before the two who are called her parents.

"Sakura, honey you promised us that you would stop fighting." The female spoke gently.

"Yes, but I didn't start it," she contradicted, "I was trying to 'pay' attention, but that bastard Uchiha would not shut up."

"Uchiha? You mean there is another?" the man asked.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, and I wish he wasn't he worse then that Naruto in my Epic class." Sakura groaned out rubbing her head trying to stop the forming headache.

"You are in trouble; do not ignore us, young lady!" He demanded

"I was trying to, but it doesn't seem to be working so well." She commented offhandedly. "I never did anything. I am sorry."

"Honey, we are just worried remember this is your last chance here."

"I know, mother, I know. You don't understand any of this. I am sorry I am not the perfect person I was to be, but I don't care. Not after what they did. Do you really think I would go back to the was I was then?"

"Sweetie we understand, really we do, but you need to control your self."

They were just them telling me I was wrong. To control my self I just wanted out just like _he_ did _he_ was my escape. 

"Sakura you know we love you, we just want the best for you."

"For me, or you? Are you sure you got that right?" She stood before those who took her in. "Are you sure that I am what you want? I am not the poster child of perfect, I'm dark."

"You have yet to find yourself."

"I over sleep."

"You're a growing girl."

"I get B's and C's."

"You don't do your homework."

"I have a foul attitude. I'm disrespectful. I get in fights."

"You have temper problems."

"Don't ever care about others."

"You have a good hold on your emotions."

"I can't feel anything. I haven't been happy since I was with _him_."

"Well maybe you have an emotional disorder, like doll syndrome (Kodocha)." Her mother said contradicting everything she said.

"I hate men. And I can't stand human touch, I repulses me."

"Maybe you just like to keep to yourself, to keep your head straight."

"You're making excuses for me. You think I will get better eventually, I won't. I have never showed signs of getting better and when I do they normally mean it will get worst."

"You won't because you are not trying."

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourselves? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't want to get better? That I may truly be like this? That the fact that I was told if I was ever sent to an asylum again I would end up going insane for real? That these flashbacks and breakdowns are not normal? That they come from problems that came from my childhood? That maybe the little girl that was always so afraid died when I was sent away the first time? That maybe I am tired of trying so hard to make u happy and proud of me? That I'm tired of lying to myself?" With that Sakura ran up to her room slamming the door behind her.

-------------------------

You see when I was in a foster home the women who had me placed me into a mental institution, because I kept having episodes and reliving the past again. I have issues with breakdowns. When to much strain is placed on my mind it will crash, and I lose my thoughts. Kind of like a computer does.

I relive the past and feel all the pain that I did then, both emotional and physical.

------------------------

Sakura alone sat down inside a room. It was all white, the bed was uncomfortable and lumpy; it was cold and dark often. She sat there with a book in her lap as her hand moved expertly across the paper.

A little while later the steel door opened and light spilled into the room and onto her face.

"Sakura Haruno, its time to go." The warden spoke. "Get up."

Dull green eyes watched emotionlessly as a person came in and put what little things she had in a bag.

The patient rose and walked out the door trailing behind the warden well behind her followed the young man holding her stuff.

Walking down the halls the man in front of her opened a wooden door.

"Sakura, here you go." Handing her the bag they left the room.

In the small sitting room a women sat at a small conference table with her doctor in front of her. Sakura took a seat in the empty chair next to the women.

"Alright, nice to see you again Sakura." The doctor said nicely.

Sakura just glared at him.

"Ok let us get on with this ok Ms. Clair. I have been Sakura's doctor while she was been in here and I have found some things weird."

"Yes we know she is weird that's why she was here you were to turn her normal." Clair responded

"Bitch." Sakura mumbled.

"Child don't you talk to your mother that way." Clair yelled.

"You are not my mother." Sakura yelled back green eyes glaring.

"Well I am now so get used to it."

"Yeah right for now you are. You don't care about me."

"Please calm down both of you. I have something to inform you of." The doctor said calmly.

"What? That she is just the same? I wanted you to help her, she is the same."

"No she is not the same you see as I have been watching her behavior I have noticed some things. I checked with her records. She has been placed in an asylum before, more then once actually. This is the last time; you see Sakura here can never be placed in a mental ward again every time she goes she gets worse. If she goes again she will not be able to heal. It is better for her to just spend time alone. Her breakdowns are caused by separation from her first guardian. He left her and now she is afraid others will as well. There is nothing that can be done to help her the only cure for the problem is for her to find him again and find out why he left her. All she needs is time to herself so it would be best."

"You are telling me she is permanently insane?"

"I am not insane you bitch you are. You should be here not me. I told you didn't I? Didn't I?" she yelled the last sentence. "Maybe instead of whoring your self you should get a real job."

-----------------------------

Yelling at Clair pissed her off she got rid of me the next day. I hated her so much. I had run away so many times.

It was times like these I wish _he_ was still here. I love yet hate that bastard.

---------------------------

Celestial- Well there it is.

Sasuke- Damn that sucked.

Celestial- yeah just you wait. Next time you get to be in a tutu.

Sasuke- Hey how come it is my fault?

Celestial- because I just don't like you, alright. I am going to go play .hack/mutation.

Sakura- What about the polls.

Celestial- oh right, sorry, here they are. some new questions may be added.

Who is Sakura's boyfried?  
Gaara- 3  
Sasuke- 5

Should I tell who her boyfriend is?  
Yes-  
No-

Who is the person from the past? (Note I did not name them so these may or may not be it.)  
Sasuke-2  
Itachi- 5

Should I bring him back?  
Yes- 7  
No- 1

What was this past guy? (You place answers for this one to) so far i have had  
Ex boyfriend-

Should I go more into her past before she came to this school? Like her old schools, her foster parents, maybe her real parents.  
Yes-  
No-

What should the other pairings be?

Celestial- that is about it.

Sasuke- you forgot  
Should Celestial get a life?

Celestial- oh thanks for reminding me of the last one and my most favorite.

Is Sasuke gay?  
Yes- 5  
No- 4

Celestial- bwahahaha, I voted yes. It was tied but I use my dictation as the writer to totally change it. Bwahahaha, I think he is gay but that's just me. And my firends.

Gaara- I say he's gay

Celestial- And Gaara...

Naruto- Gay

Celestial- And Naruto...

Kiba- I think...

Celestial- alright I get it, just vote. That one is one of them, may not have a part in the story but I still say vote for it.


	10. the possible end

Alright this goes for every story I am writing. All of my stories are going to be stopped. I am going to stop typing them. I have other things to do and I do not need to worry about my stories. I have PSAT soon and I have to get my grades up. I will update Sketchbook every now and then but that is because I want to finish it and I have so many ideas to use. Below are the reason and announement on each story.

In My sight / may be updated. I am at a stupid point where is does not match my original plan.

The Sketchbook / Story will be updated when ever, and you should be lucky at all. My time has been taken up by other things.

The meaning of life in death / This story is the continued part of Casualty of Society (aka Crimson Covered Slits). It doesn't seem to be as popular as its original and I am sorry to all of those who do love it. I will update when ever I get into a dark mood otherwise note this as being Canceled. And I had it all planed out to, all I needed to do was type it up.

There are other things I have been doing and other things I need to do. I am also writing other stories that are not typed up. I may type them sooner or later. For now everything is on hold if you want me to continue please tell me that and why. If you don't I'm afriad the story may be stopped for good. For now its only temp.


	11. Inside the insanity

ok i just read the last chapter i posted and i am sorry for all the errors. see i had a friend of mine type it up for me cuz i didnt have the time and coping from writen drafts takes me too long and it would have never came out. and about the stop it seems that i am in the mood to continue and i am sry to those of you who really like my story. i did not mean to hurt anyone who likes this and i hope u continue to review and read. i have been unde pressure that im sure you dont care about so for now:

here is the story.

Chapter 10  
♦Inside the insane thoughts of the sanes insanity♦

_"No she is not the same you see as I have been watching her behavior I have noticed some things. I checked with her records. She has been placed in an asylum before, more then once actually. This is the last time; you see Sakura here can never be placed in a mental ward again every time she goes she gets worse. If she goes again she will not be able to heal. It is better for her to just spend time alone. Her breakdowns are caused by separation from her first guardian. He left her and now she is afraid others will as well. There is nothing that can be done to help her the only cure for the problem is for her to find him again and find out why he left her. All she needs is time to herself so it would be best."_

_"You are telling me she is permanently insane?"_

_"I am not insane you bitch you are. You should be here not me. I told you didn't I? Didn't I?" she yelled the last sentence. "Maybe instead of whoring your self you should get a real job."_

_-----------------------------_

_Yelling at Clair pissed her off she got rid of me the next day. I hated her so much. I had run away so many times._

* * *

I am nothing but a girl lost in her world that she cannot escape. I am lost in the world that was taken from me and I do not believe that I can escape as I did the last time. 

Sometimes i wish that someone who get rid of my little world, but no one can. As many have tried all have failed. Mu past is a big part of me to just ignore it would be to ignore part of myself.

* * *

Sakura walked through the school slowly very aware of all the eyes on her. Being smart she made a show of the attentions and laughed like a preppy girl with a tint of mocking and spun in a circle causing her skirt to go up showing her black panties beneath. Looking at the faces of the males showed that she had done just what she intended, turning all males to her. With the men under her control no one would stop her, even if she had to use underhanded and tricks that were below her, she would survive high school with pawns to spare. 

On her agenda she had only one thing to do at the moment. That was revenge on a certian chicken haired male. But for now she had to add another notch to her little record. Seducing every male in the school to her biding.

"Sakura!" the simple call of her name knocked her out of her revien. "Sakura!" It came yet again.

"What!?" she yelled, huffy about being knocked out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Sakura I I did not mean to disturb you?" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh I did not mean to yell at you. I mean I was lost in thought. Is there something I can do for you this morning?"She asked.

"Its G..G.." SHe seemed unable to speak fully.

"Just a wild guess but Gaara's looking for me about ditching yesterday?" She asked with a knowing look.

"Yes." she said in a small voice.

"Figures. Bastard can not stand to be stood up. Hate to see his first date." She laughed. "Thank you for telling me Hinata, you are a true friend." Hugging the girl she waved good bye as she ran to her locker.

Upon coming to her locker she came face to face with the red head himself leaning against it, crew around him.

"Sup dude? Have a good day yesterday? Looks like someone sure got up on the wrong side of the cage." She laughed opening her locker after pushing him off of it.

"You know damn well what is wrong."

"Yes, you are correct I do. And I also guess you asked Temari and Hinata where I live to no anvil due to the fact that they do not know exactly where I live only a guess. I am good at hiding those things. And also if you wish to blame anyone for my ditching blame that Uchiha, you know popular fag. Yeah got me suspended and grounded so I am fucked I have a rave to go to this weekend and now I have to use extra effort to sneak out. But you see getting back in is where the tricky part is. If you do not do it right you can get caught."

"Knowing you Sakura you would sneak in the wrong window." Kankuro piped up.

"No never, but a firend did. Her parents room too."

"Sakura you do realize what trouble you are in right." Temari came up behind her.

"No I don't but I am sure that it is not as bad as people think it is. I have normally had worst when people say that. This only makes the 6th 'top dog', 'bully', 'bad ass', that I have pissed off. Even a few mental patients." Sakura sataed like it was matter of fact.

"You are kiding about that last one right?"

"No. 5th time I was placed in a psych ward I got bored and pissed off a homocidle patient and some weird paranoid gay guy with like I have no idea what. Guy had every phobia and some not in the book, I know i checked." She watch Temari hit herself muttering 'she's not kiding.'

"Gaara i think she may have more problems then you." Kiba barked. "You only went 5 times. Sounds like she has more then she said."

"I heard that." she yelled, "and yes i did. 12 to be exact. it now says on my record reqect from asylums. im forbidden to go again. they said i may become a murderer should they try again. trust me my parents tried. well my new parents. i beat up a doctor once..." temari stared at her, "ok so it was 7 times and the same person, so what! the guy wouldnt leave me alone."

"wow you sure have an interesting past."

"You don't know the half of it." she sighed. "There is always more to the story. its neverending."

"..."

"That's what I said." She just laughed. "Now I'm ganna dodge Gaara and Sasuke for the rest of the day until I randomly pop out at them for no reason at all. So until again, forever my soul." As she tried to leave Gaara slamed her against the locker and pined her.

"You are not going anywhere."

Sakura started to freak out, her eyes grew wide and flashed black.

"Do not touch me ever again!" she yelled slaming Gaara across from her into the brick wall of the hall. "NEVER touch me like that again." Sakura spun around on her heel and ran off down the hall dodging students.

That was the last seen of her. She was not in class that day or the days following and soon it had become a month since she was last seen.Sakura had dissapeared and not even Temari knew where she was. Temari had gone to Sakura's home after the first day and all her parents said was that she was not available and would nto be for sometime. That she was better should all people just leave her alone.

"Class I have an announcement to make. It seems Sakura has been in a rehab center for the last month, her parents have just informed us. She will be back to school soon and we ask that you do not ask her questions or annoy her until she has settled back down. We do not need her going back to the place she was before. So if everyone could be calm it would be greatfully apreachated. It will be announced to everyone in the school. It seemed she had an inceident in the hall the other day and it caused a memory flashback and she seems to have withdrawls every now and then from things that make her look back. But she has recovered."

"Thank you Sensei for the wonderful introduction. But it is no ones business where I have been and why so do not go announcing it to all this sexed up teens with acne problems. Lord knows I don't need more of those after my ass." Sakura walked out to the class. "I am fine, I have been for years and I will be for more to come. Besides I got the be the state puff marshmellow man." she grinned at the surprised looks. "What it was fun."... "They had pillows."... "I was bored, did you know you can die of boredom!?"

"No you can't."

"Yes _you_ can, if I get bored you might die. Things tend to turn out like that. Now back to your crappy teachings."

"... Okay." The teacher turned back to wat he was saying.

Sakura sat in the back of the class room and watched as the students would look back at her when they thougth she did not notice, they would send notes back and forth and whisper about what they had been told. This continued until Sakura got pissed off and yelled at them all.

"Shut up. You stupid ingrates. For Christ's sake are you really that stupid. The world does not revolve around rumors and fasion. At the chance of sounding like a bad comic the world is made around good and evil. The 2 things balance eachother and if you are all evil guesss what you will all die. So good luck with that. If you stop being so self-centered and ass wholes maybe people like me wouldn't suffer. People like you are to blame for all the fucked up kids in the world. And people like me are the ones who take over the world and kill you all off. Beware your future choices are made by the way you treat others now. So stop being stuck up bitchs and get. A. LIFE." with that Sakura walked out of the class room and school all together.

* * *

That was how it was when I came back. I had grown tired of the insolent people and their overgrown egos. It was a rich high society school that my foster parents had got me into. The last one was with my oldest and best care taker, after my parents death. You don't know how they died do you? its a long oddly short story. but it has more complications then you think. 

My worst enemy becomes my best friend.

* * *

Next chapter: boyfriend revealed. and Sasuke confrantation.

k thank for reading it after all the lacking i did so i will try to do it more now my muse is still injured so i will be a bit slow but i am trying and all of my stories will be updated in the next so while. on yeah im turnin 17 in a 2 weeks the 25 nothing will change i will do the same thing i will just be another day older and able to legally run away.


End file.
